Their Limited Past
by StoryTwister
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna are Cousins but Lisanna and the Strauss' left for Fairy Tail. After Edolas, Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu are a team. What plot twists will their be? (no key of the starry sky, I'm following the manga) Grerza Rowen and others OC's to be submitted form inside sorry for shortness ENJOY!
1. Truth

Hey guys, my first Story! Enjoy!

All credit to Hiro Mashima for giving the joy of Fairy Tail to us

HE IS THE BEST PERSON TO EVER LIVE!

Lucy's POV

18:00

It was a tiring day at the guild today. We just came back from Edolas, finding Lisanna and it was the first time I saw Natsu give his cheesy grin in a while, I'd missed it.

"Hey Luce, can we talk?" said the Salmon Haired Boy in the room. I nodded my head slightly causing the slayer to burst out in speech, "You see, Lisanna and I were wandering if you wanted a team with just me, you and her. Erza and Gray just became a couple and asked me if they could make a new team (I'll make a story on that if you want, just say in comments if you want it.). So?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to get to know Lisanna from all the awesome things you lot say about her." He then went over to Lisanna to tell her the news. I sighed, if only he knew about Lisanna's pasts and mine together.

***Flashback ***

**10 years**

"Hey Lucy-nee, what are we doing?" asked a 7-year old Lisanna.

"I don't know ask Elf-nee, Mira-nee only told him," I replied, smiling as my cousins the Strauss' came round for the month to my estate.

***End ***

I guess she never told him about me when she left for Magnolia with her siblings when Auntie and Uncle disappeared.

So, I know it was short but I'm still getting ideas so bear with me OK?

**Review if you liked and I maybe putting in some OC's in a couple of chapters if you want:**

**Name:**

**Relation to any guild members:**

**Magic:**

**Story:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapons (please say if magical or not):**

**Anything else Need To Know or if I missed:**

StoryTwister


	2. Matchmaking

Hey heres chappie 2

All credit to Hiro Mashima for giving the joy of Fairy Tail to us

HE IS THE BEST PERSON TO EVER LIVE!

Here's the first OC made by Iheartfairytail21

Name:  
Kamberu (goes by Ru, given to her by Erza)  
Relation to any guild members:  
Erza (cousins)  
Magic:  
Guardian Eggs. Eggs that come out and change her personality and magic. She has 40 eggs. I.E.  
Character Change: Hop- she now has a soccer clip in her hair and is very good at sports  
Character Transformation: Hop- she now has white hair instead of black, a black baseball cap, white tee shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. her hair is in a ponytail and she still has her soccer clip. she can make soccer balls magically appear and kick her enemies  
Story:  
When she was little she was lost at sea, and ended up in Fiore. She lived at fairy tail for five years with Erza. At the age of ten, she received ten eggs, or Guardian eggs. When each egg hatched there was a girl who could change her personality called Guardian magic. After the eggs hatch the little girls follow her around. (the girl are small on an apple high and each wear different outfits. They also have different personalities. they float around.)  
Personality:  
When not under the influence of her Character Changes, she is very loving for her family, ad childish. unlike her cousin who stops Natsu and Gray's fights, she either encourages or joins. carefree and reckless, fiercely loyal and protective friend. has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. usually starts fights.  
Appearance:  
Black hair usually down, chocolate eyes, wears the with trousers like Natsu, a white tanktop and armor like Erza covering her shirt.  
Weapons (please say if magical or not): magical- her eggs. thats what her Guardians stay in.

P.S. She moved away after a while (my own bit)

Lucy's POV

08:00

I'd gotten to the guild early this morning to meet Mira, to discuss her hobby, matchmaking. Lucy wanted to get Natsu and Lisanna together, all Lucy's idea she was going to it on a mission. She wanted to pick a mission to help their plan. I looked over the board and found the perfect request.

"Please Help!

We are running a mage's carnival and want three mages to help with at least one male and female. One couple will be doing an area which will need kissing and acting/being in love whilst the other patrols the border of the carnival as a mage has sent some threatening notes to us, we want this faire to be a success!

Reward: willing mage to join your guild

1,000,000 J

Virtual Gate Key"

It was perfect, I would patrol and Natsu and Lisanna could, you know! A new mage, lots of Jewels and a new gate key for me, it was a win-win situation.

10:00

When the other two got here, I showed them the request and winked at Lisanna, my younger cousin, same as my older cousin did, Mira. It was at Crocus so we would have to ride the train to natsu's misfortune.

Time Skip

When we got to the carnival we met with the owner who showed us the inanimate rewards and then took us to see the mage.

"Hey I'm Kamberu, I'm Erza's cousin that's why we sent the request to Fairy Tail. You can call me Ru though, I use Guardian Egg magic I'll be patrolling with?"

"Me, I'm Lucy, friend of Erza's. I use celestial Magic that is why I liked the reward!"

"Hi we're Lisanna and Natsu. The couple, we (literally) only just got together for real." Said Lisanna, Natsu just blushed like a madman.

When the two lovebirds got in position me and Ru started patrolling, She changed to Hop (1), one of her forms, quite sporty and energetic, too much for me. We set off and after around 20 minutes I met the mage threatening the carnival …

So I hope you enjoyed my update OC form on 1st chapter please submit them

Review as well, constructive criticism is the worst its allowed to get got it, thnx

StoryTwister


	3. Easy

Hey guys Chapter 3!

All credit to Hiro Mashima for giving the joy of Fairy Tail to us

HE IS THE BEST PERSON TO EVER LIVE!

(P.S. I fail at fights)

Lucy's POV

12:00

I recognised this mage, Midnight.

"RU!" I shouted and she came.

"This the runt?" she asked. I nodded and another little girl came.

"I use the power of my friends to become a new guardian, DEMI (2)!" Stated the mage in a swirl of lava. Ru now was wearing red all over and she now had a devils tail and two horns with a 3-pronged pitchfork. In a second she was behind the enemy but was unaware of his magic.

"Try and attack in two places at once!" I shouted, summoning Gemini. Gemini did something new, Gemi turned into me and Mini turned into Hop. Gemi summoned a new key of mine, Samson, the Tiger of the Chinese zodiac. Mini conjured many footballs and used the magic of hop. One ball went at speed of light and others went at other paces. Ru was controlling her pitchfork to fly around Midnight, cutting him in other places. Samson was going up and biting and clawing the mage. I was surprised at how easy we were beating him. After 10 minutes of beating. We took Midnight to the carnival runner. We received the rewards and Ru was still willing to come. When we went to get the lovebirds they were full on making out causing tomatoes all over the audience. Ru changed to another form.

"I use the power of my friends to become a new guardian, CRESS (3)!" shouted Ru changing to a pink outfit with her hair shaped like a heart, she looked beautiful.

"True Love!" exclaimed Cress and everyone in the audience was making out except me.

"Make sure to show Mira this form," I whispered to Cress, she nodded.

14:00

When we left and on the train, Natsu was resting on Lisanna's lap. I summoned my new key,

"I connect with the world of Digitalism, I connect, come out spirit of connection, Wi-Fi!" Out came a person covered in wires and was all connected it seemed.

"Wi-Fi at your service, my friend I am available all the time, I am always connected!" and the spirit disappeared. I had to look up the spirits of the digital world.

"Good for you, nee-san" said my cousin, Lisanna, said, smiling like Mira.

Hey guys new chapter thnx to Iheartfairytail21 for Demi see ya next time

StoryTwister


End file.
